It's okay to feel vulnerable
by doc boy
Summary: Shaoran always tries to seem though. But Sakura is about to learn that even he needs to be comforted from time to time...


It's okay to feel vulnerable

I do not own card captor Sakura

He's a tough kid. While caring and kind, he rarely smiled and often had a serious look on his face. She knew that well because that was most of what she knew of him when they first met. To be more precise she was first introduced to his tough and determined side. At the time he was rather rude to her. Only later on, did she realize he did have a heart and a large one at that. Over time they became allies, then friends and then good friends. After some time they became best friends and they would confide in each other once in a while. By the time they were in sixth grade, he realized he had deep feelings of love and compassion for her, he was only beginning to understand. He tried telling her several times but was constantly interrupted.

Now they were on a ski trip in the mountains. While Sakura and the rest were able to ski with ease, he was having some trouble maintaining control. That night they sat by the fire and told scary stories, much to her dismay. As an act of kindness and compassion towards her he has grown quite accustomed to, he suggested they all turn in for the night. She appreciated it greatly. Sadly for her, she couldn't sleep that night. She hated ghosts… after some time, she got up and headed for the lounge where she could relax for a bit. She exited her room and shivered from the cold. She walked towards the den but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the ever so soft sound of sobbing and sniffing. Filled with concern, she made the turn to look at the sofa in front of the fireplace. There he was, sitting alone by the fire, looking rather miserable.

 _"Is he crying? I've never seen him cry before… he always seemed so tough…"_ she thought. Her compassionate side kicking into high gear, she gently approached him. He didn't notice her, so she moved to the other side of the couch and sat down beside him.

"Shaoran?" she asked gently, which made him jump. He sniffed and wiped his eyes dry.

"I… I'm fine Sakura… nothing happened…" he said defensively. She looked at him quizzically.

"It doesn't look like nothing…"she insisted.

"It's nothing Sakura, really. I's just my allergies…" he said. Knowing it'll be hard to get him to talk, she scooted closer towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled caringly at him.

"It's not good to keep these things bottled up Shaoran. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you…"

Shaoran sighed, realizing he won't be able to avoid her.

"I miss my father…" he said in defeat.

"Your father?" asked Sakura in slight surprise.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?"

Shaoran closed his eyes as a few tears escaped down his cheeks. Sakura wrapped her arm around his shoulder in comfort.

Finally Shaoran opened his eyes.

"He died…" he said. Sakura's expression was filled with sorrow.

"Oh Shaoran… I'm sorry, I didn't know… it must be really hard for you…"

Shaoran nodded.

"Yeah. It's so painful it feels like I'm on fire…"

"I know Shaoran… but just remember that wherever you go, your father is still with you…" she said as she cupped his cheeks.

"Thank you Sakura…"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm your friend Shaoran that's what I'm here for…"

He smiled lightly.

"Yeah…" he said. After a short pause he said.

"It's hard to believe it's been a month since he died…" he muttered sadly.

"It's only been a month?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah…" he said dryly.

"Oh Shaoran… why didn't you say something? You shouldn't suffer these things on your own without talking about it. It only makes you feel worse…"

"I know…"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed.

"Because I was trying to be strong. I seldom cry and when I do, I do it in secret. I've always been emotionally strong and independent. I was too embarrassed to seek help so I remained quite…"

Sakura's eyes filled with sympathy. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug.

"Oh Shaoran…" she said sadly and held him in her arms, as his face heated up.

"There's no shame in seeking help or feeling vulnerable once in a while. We're only human. It's a part of who we are…"

"I wish I understood that…" he said. She smiled sweetly.

"You do now…" she said.

"Yeah…" he sounded off softly. Then he smiled and brought Sakura closer to him.

"Thank you Sakura…" he said. He felt as if a huge load was lifted off his chest and melted into oblivion in his stomach. He never knew that talking about his grief helps coping with it so much…

Sakura lowered his head and kissed his forehead, which made him blush like mad.

"You're welcome Shaoran. Just remember, if you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you know I'll be here for you…" she said sweetly.

"I know…" he said and embraced her warmly and lovingly. If only she knew how much he loved her. He wished he could tell her right then and there but that wouldn't be appropriate. He would tell her someday. For the longest time he hoped and prayed she loved him back. He felt she was oblivious to the signs like his constant blushing or increasing show of kindness towards her or concern for her wellbeing. Now as she held him in her arms and he was wondering if he'll ever get to kiss her back, he already knew, she loved him as much as he loved her. Only the confession remains, followed by many other joys to come…

The end…

So there it is… I deliberately did not end it with them kissing and confessing as a change of pace and I felt it might be more realistic to their characters. If I ever write a sequel I might put that in. The reason for this story is this. Shaoran always struck me as a very though boy and it occurred to me that we've never seen him cry. We've seen Sakura cry because after a while, we learn that beneath the cheerfulness and determination she can actually be quite sensitive. So I thought to myself what it would be like, trying to show that Shaoran has a fragile side as well and is more sensitive than he lets on, because after all we're all human and we all feel that way or end up walling in sorrow and breaking down once in a while. It's just part of life. But being the though boy that he is, I assumed Shaoran would be ashamed of it and would try to hide it. So the point of this story is, that aside from showing that Shaoran has a fragile side, the more important thing is that there's nothing to be ashamed of, because we all have these moments and while we may be better off breaking down in private that doesn't mean we should suppress it all the time because that does not always help… and that goes for life as well as fiction…

Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and if you so kindly would leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it…

Peace out…


End file.
